Pen pal
by Obeion yazio
Summary: chi chi buys a computer for goten and his first try on it he didn't like it because of one online player who is he and what's he about anyway find out for your self Gotenxtrunks warning shota/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Pen pal

warning yaoi/shota so if you don't like it don't read it

gotenxtrunks

* * *

I met you online

* * *

Hi I'm goten I'm 10 years old and happy as ever because for my birthday my mom gave me a computer. Which is cool because I never heard or saw a computer in my life. So now I can go online which my dad said "you can do anything online and I mean anything" so I guess he got me all excited about the internet . But the one who brag the most about the internet was my friend trunks he said "If you don't have the internet your poor" which he said meanly but I don't know does trunks have a computer I never thought to ask anyone, which is weird because I always want to know everything I guess that why my mom bought me this to know everything in site and to study.

As I began to get on the computer I notice I had to put in a password. So thought to myself "What should I put as my password" thinking and more thinking gave me a headache, Maybe I should put a name in there but who maybe my mom no she to easy maybe my dad's no that's to easy I know as I type in the letters T,R,U,N,K,S no one should ever expect my friend I mean why would they. As I got online first thing I got started was a email.

One thing I haven't counted on was what email should I do. Suddenly out of nowhere a advertisement web page show up saying "Don't Know where to get a email address well go over to pen " as I saw it flashing in my face I thought why not it better to go then to find something that does have anything to do with email as I left click the ad. A web page I wide screen it and click on register out pop up another thing I had to thing about which was the same thing I got started but worst username and password and others as I started type everything I had log on.

As I looked around I saw something that said talk to a friend I click on it. It suddenly put's me on this chat thing which look like a message board as I look only one friend pop up which I saw his username. Once I saw it I started laughing I didn't know why that name made me laugh but did T brief's that must have been the lamest username I ever saw mine made sense I put it under me and trunks fusion name gotenks but enough talking about my username I started typing a message.

Gotenks

"Nice username did you think of it yourself"

T brief's

"HA Ha very funny but look at you username gotenks got that off of person name didn't you"

Gotenks

"How did you know that"

T brief's

"because he's a hero from are world dummy"

Gotenks

"A hero I wouldn't say that of the least"

T brief's

"Oh really well what would you call me"

Gotenks

"two boys fused together to make a hero"

T brief's

"…....You know what if that's what you think I don't to talk to you good bye"

As I saw the words T brief's is offline I started to think why did he get angry about my username oh well I guess I would never know as I look though checking on the chat list no one was available now I know why it was 12:00 I was shocked how time went by that quick I had log out. And crawl on my bed and went to sleep hoping tomarrow will be a good day for me.

As I got up and yawn a bit, I stretched a bit too. By then I went to the bathroom I striped my clothes off and went in the shower and turn the water on, it went through my hair toward my body it felt great and wonder. I thought to my self in the shower will I ever see that username again maybe he already online but that impossible I saw him go offline or probably setting me up thinking that he offline but still online as well my brain started to hurt. Maybe I should just Relax I suddenly notice that member was aroused by time I stepped in the shower I wondered and I got curious here my chance to relax. I started stroking my member feeling the sensation on me taking control over me I moaned out but just a little I didn't want mom's to know lucky I had spring break so no school today.

I started to mess with my tip making me gasp out stroking more on me member, the feeling of it made me feel more relax then I ever did I started to sit down and do it so I can get more comfortable. The drips of water hitting my skin and my member making it wet and hot made me moan more stroking it hard and faster, timing my breath on the strokes I made I was about to cum but not yet I stopped for a moment I had grab on to a plunger and took off the wooden part. I stick the wood in my hole it started to hurt but push and pull in and out of it making me sweat over the energy I'm putting into it making me moan a lot, pushing it in and out while I was stroking my member up and down making me sweat even harder making the sweat go to my forehead toward my cheek onto my stomach pushing harder on the wooden part making go deeper making me breath harder I was about to cum harder as I ever did but it took a lot of work pushing hard on the wooden part I had cum on the ceiling and on the wall too I gave a relief sound. I took out the wooden part of the plunger and turn the water off some drips of water came out the shower hose as I open the curtains and got out of the tub and grab my towel wiping the sweat and water off of my body I look in the mirror and for the strange part I saw trunks on the other side of the mirror. I rub my eye and saw me again which was strange I got to my room and got dress in my usual uniform

Nothing to do I look at the computer I should get my mine off of it I went out to train with my father then I had to study trying to keep my eye on my work I was constantly stare at my computer looking at it. It was taunting me like it was a bully on a school day, I ignored it and kept with my study after that . I had some dinner I also washed the dishes which I didn't have to but I didn't want to go in my room to see that computer again as I was watching TV and laugh my mom turned it off "Goten I want you to go to your room" I looked at her with a strange face "why" I said with my frown my mom always thought I be better off watching TV then doing something else but this is what she said "You got no time to be looking a no box plus it might ruin your brain" she right it would but anything better then playing on that computer. "go get dress and then you can play on your computer" she said with a smile on her face I did as she told and went to my room but before I went I looked outside and saw my dad sitting in that metal bucket tub now that I remember I use to fight with dad with trunks and went we fuse together to take him.

But that a long time a ago I guess that's why I said that gotenk is only two boys fuse together being a hero and all but who care if that guy get's mad I don't care suddenly my dad notice me in the window he called out me name and ask me if I want to come in the bath with him I used to do that but now I got bored of it if trunks was here probably I think about it but sense he not here I might as well take a bath at the house. So I said no that's went I heard my dad say this "please" I never heard my dad say that not in my entire life.

I can't believe my dad is begging me to go out there not that there's anything wrong with that I just don't feel like that's all it's not that I don't want to it just I want a little time to myself that all so I said no thank dad he then shrugged and went on with his bath me as well I took another after that got dress I looked at that computer I notice why should I go on it. It not that much of a big deal of it plus if I go on it I will see that guy again and I don't want to see him I know I'll just avoid him I turn on my computer and type in my password and went on the internet there I watch video's and did other stuff as I check my other email I looked at a message which said T brief's.

I looked at it do I want to open this I did and looked at it

T brief's

"hey gotenks I sorry that I snap at you and all I want to forgive you oh and I have a present for you I want you to come over to 23th street and get it tomorrow. It's going to be a surprise just for you I hope to get to know you better I know are first day was rough but we should let that be in the past and I don't want to fight anymore I want to be friend.

PS: actually more then friend I want us to be like lover that we can kiss and hold hands together

N/S: so what do you think I need your comment I don't care what it is give me your best shot thank you for reading my store I hope you love it as much as I do

Rano yuzizo


	2. Chapter 2 final act

Penpal

chapter 2 the final act

T brief's aka Trunk's brief's, once goten knew who it was. He wasn't worry at all, actually he was glad that trunks was typing all that stuff. If it was someone else he would have thrown the computer away forever. So now all he has to do is think of a way to surprise trunks. Maybe he would go as gotenk in a costume, goten thought of the idea he had. It wouldn't look right plus it will get real sweaty in that costume.

"Goten dinner time" Chi chi yelled for goten

"Coming" goten replied to his mother

As goten close his computer, he went down for his food but before he did he left trunks a little riddle. I'm your partner in crime,(you see the rest of the riddle at the end). Goten went to sleep hoping that trunks had got his riddle

The sun rose up from the sky shinning it's light toward goten face. Goten quickly shut the blinds and went back to his bed sleeping peaceful. Sense it's his vacation he doesn't have to wake up for school that's the best part of his summer.

Few more hours

Something beep on his computer, he got up from his bed. Open the computer which had the website he was on and a post from his friend T. brief.

T. Brief: I know who you are so come to the park. I have a surprise for you love T. Brief

"Yes he got the riddle" Goten said cheerfully

Goten suddenly went to the shower so he wouldn't want to miss his date with trunks. As dressed casually making sure he in his right clothing but mostly goten hardly care about that. Wondered why now is it because he want's trunks so badly he want's to look good as well.

"See ya mom going to the park" Goten said flying off

"Hold it" Chi Chi yelled

"Yes mom" Goten said wondering

"Did you finish your study's" Chi Chi said

"Yes mom" Goten said dashing off

First goten need something for trunks, thinking what does trunks like he look around the city. Goten suddenly grin and went to a store and bought something that trunks would like. He straight out his pants making sure there together.

"Ugh it's hard to fly with this on" Goten groaned

He was finally at the park, goten looked around he could find no one. Then someone was flying in real fast. It was trunk with his haircut and some new clothes, goten look at trunks with large eye's. He had never seen trunks with a haircut well not sense now and also new clothes as well.

"Hey Goten I looking for someone named gotenk" Trunks said

Goten almost fell he had thought trunks would figure out who he was. That was the riddle was for maybe he didn't make it clear enough. Trunks sat down on the bench waiting for the one who he was next to.

"Hey why don't you sit down next to me goten" trunks said

"No that's alright I'm fine" goten said

"Come on please" trunk's pleaded to goten

"Ok" goten said as he sat down slowly

"Come on you call that a sit" trunks said as he push goten down to the bench

Goten scream a little making trunks wonder what's wrong with him. But trunks found out sooner then he thinks. Goten grab trunks hand and said "trunks I am gotenk" trunks couldn't believe what he is hearing. But as he thought about the riddle he started to smile at goten.

"This is for you" goten said giving him the remote

"Huh what does this do" trunks said pushing the button

Goten moan as the automatic dildo went around in goten hole. Trunks smiled devilishly, he started to press more button on the remote control. Make the dildo go faster, deeper, and different tricks.

"Thanks goten I love you" trunks said kissing goten cheeks

"I love you too" goten said smiling

"I think I will test out my new present around a better more crow" trunks said thinking of ways to torture goten

"Oh great" goten said

Your my partner in crime, your my best friend, the cream to my crop sticking to together forever, and most of all your my

Pen Pal

A/N thank for the reviews on the first on I hope you like it. Also Fullmoon will be up soon so be prepare and make sure you review me please no flames


End file.
